The present invention refers to an ionization fire detector, and in particular to an ionization fire detector of the type including a measuring chamber and a reference chamber having a common electrode which is connected to the gate terminal of a field-effect transistor (FET).
Ionization fire detectors of this type are generally known. The common electrode of the measuring chamber and the reference chamber is mounted within or to an insulation carrier which ensures sufficiently high insulation resistance over a long operational period regardless of contaminations which are inevitably experienced in the course of time. The gate terminal of the field-effect transistor is usually welded, riveted or clamped to the common electrode. Since field-effect transistors are sensitive to static charges and have only limited available space, great care is required to connect the gate terminal to the electrode. Moreover, it must be ensured that the high insulation resistance will not be adversely affected through the connection process.